vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Conker's Bad Fur Day
Conker's Bad Fur Day is an action-adventure platformer developed by Rare Ltd., known as Rareware at the time. It was developed exclusively for the Nintendo 64 in 2001. It was redeveloped for the Xbox in 2005 and retitled as Conker: Live & Reloaded. Plot Opening at the end of the game, Conker the Squirrel is the "king of all the land". Conker then begins to recount the events, called a "bad fur day" by him. After binge drinking with his friends, Conker wakes up with a hangover in an unfamiliar land. He meets a scarecrow, who introduces himself as Birdy and teaches Conker about the "context-sensitive" buttons throughout his land. Meanwhile, the Panther King, ruler of the land, accidentally spills his milk when he discovers that his table is missing a leg. He threatens his professor, Professor Von Kripplespac, to fix his table. Discovering that a red squirrel can fit into the gap, the Panther King orders Kripplespac to find a red squirrel, kill him and use him as the replacing leg stool. Conker becomes sidetracked on his way home when he learns that many people in the land are having problems. Conker gets into many absurd and dangerous problems, such as confronting an opera-singing pile of feces and being turned into a bat by one of his great-grandfathers, who happens to be a vampire. Conker is eventually enlisted into the Squirrel High Command to defeat an army of teddy bears, simply known as Tediz. While Conker is fighting the war between the squirrels and the Tediz, Don Weaso, head of the weasel mafia, kidnaps Berri, Conker's girlfriend. After returning from the war, Conker heads to the windmill thinking it is the final level. He learns that Rodent, one of the soldiers in the Squirrel High Command with Conker, had hit the windmill. Conker heads to the Feral Reserve Bank, where Don Weaso gives him a job of robbing the bank. After Conker had collected all the money, he learns that he was deceived and Don Weaso murders Berri, who had accompanied Conker to reach the vault. After all hope is lost, a xenomorph bursts out of the Panther King's chest and kills him, who had been present as well. Conker learns that Von Kripplespac had hated the Panther King and planned to use it to start the Tediz war again. Conker opens the airlock, which pulls the Panther King's body, Berri's body and Von Kripplespac into the vacuum of space. Conker hopped into a robotic suit and battled the xenomorph, named Heinrich by Von Kripplespac. As Heinrich pounces at Conker, the game locks up. Exiting the suit, Conker expresses disbelief that Rareware had not beta tested properly. Bargaining with a programmer for help, Conker gets a katana and is sent to the Panther King's throne room. On Conker's mark, the programmer unfreezes the game and Conker decapitates the xenomorph. Conker is then reunited with many people he had work with throughout his quest. Coming to the grim realization soon that the programmer had left and he had forgotten to bring Berri back to life, Conker is soon crowned king. In a closing monologue, Conker states how he didn't want to be king and that he wanted his old life back. After the credit sequence, Conker is back at the pub to drown his sorrows. He then leaves the pub in the opposite direction that he had left originally. Gameplay The gameplay revolves around many features seen in the three-dimensional platform genre, such as the collection of certain items. Although, Conker's Bad Fur Day makes it much simpler with its context-sensitive buttons, where Conker will use exactly what is needed at that point in time. Conker's Bad Fur Day incorporates many shooter features as well, such as tanks and guns. These weapons often used in the multiplayer modes, such as War and Tank. Reception After the release of Conker's Bad Fur Day, many publications and websites declared the graphics were the best to date on the N64, even better than Perfect Dark. IGN's Matt Casamassina awarded the game a rating of 9.9 out of 10, commenting, "...if the Conker team is able to do this on Nintendo 64, what in the f*ck will these guys be capable of achieving on GameCube?". The title included a number of technical effects that gamers were not yet used to seeing. The engine featured dynamic shadowing, colored lighting, and other visual effects which were still fairly rare at the time; large areas with a long draw distance and no distance fog, a rarity among Nintendo 64 games; detailed facial animations, including lip syncing, at a time when the vast majority of characters in 3D games had static or minimally animated faces, and individually rendered fingers on some characters, rather than the standard "brick." However, with all of these graphical effects, the game's frame rate sometimes suffered. Category:Games that are rated M Category:Games released on the Nintendo 64 Category:Games released in 2001 Category:Games by Rare